Even Demons Need Friends
by Zer0-chan
Summary: What if Alessa found a friend? What if she took him to Silent Hill? What will this change? Rated M for violence, language, and possible lemons OCxFem.Pyramid Head
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, Canableism, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or the content of Silent Hill. I only own my own original ideas in this story**

_CHAPTER 1_

Bright. Oh so bright. The light came in through my window and struck me in the face. God, how I hated the light of the sun in the day. Well you would too if you had light sensitivity. Yeah it sucked but I had it worse. My eyes were a hundred times more receptive to light and it sucked hard core. Damn it why couldn't school be held at night, the only time I feel like doing stuff. Well life's not easy for an eighteen year old senior in high school but I had it worse. Light sensitivity, nerve damage in my skin, looked like a ginger, had a lisp, and the list dragged on. Well I didn't hate my life it was just hard you know. Well that's enough thinking time to go to school.

I headed out of my house to walk to the school that looked like it had been around since the civil war but as I stepped on the cracked, old side walk I was greeted by a thick fog. Now we get strange weather often but this was ridiculous. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and as I could see clear as day in a pitch black room that was saying something. As I continued my trek through the fog I ran across some of my class mates.

"Yo guys" I greeted

"Sup dude" came the reply in stereo from the two brothers.

"Not much just trying to survive this death fog"

"I feel that bro" "Yeah I can't see shit" they said.

We eventually made it to the school only to be told the day was canceled due to the fog. The brothers said their good byes and left for down town to kill some time as I simply went to the nearby park to chill. As I approached the park I saw a little girl siting in a swing. It was funny because the fog seemed too thin as I got closer to her.

"Hey little girl" I greeted cheerily.

"Hello zer0 how are you today" this caught me of guard as she called me a nick name only the closest to me knew.

"Good but I must ask how do you know that nick name?" I inquired.

"Simple I have been watching you for a long time"

"Really? And why is that?" I asked. Now most would be freaked out by this little girl but I'm not most. I don't feel fear, I don't qualify for sane, and don't qualify for insane either I kinda just float in between the spectrums.

"Because I love how your mind works, it fascinates me. You are sane and happy and nice yet you also possess madness and insanity of a level I have never seen. You don't have split personalities, you seem to just be the gray line in between black and white" she said with a sliver our adoration in her voice.

"I am impressed that you know so much and I am honored to have a fan as intelligent as you"

The girl turned to me and I could get a good look at her. She looked like the victim of a drowning. She had black hair that looked like it was wet, pale skin, and eyes that had every part black the only thing that was out of place was the slight blush. She looked like a really cute kid and I decided to tell her so.

"Your so cute little girl"

"See that's what I mean. Everyone but you would think I'm the devils child but you think I'm cute yet you only are insane at what you think is cute you act on this definition as a regular person would a puppy and not like a serial killer" she summed it up perfectly. I was strange but hey I liked it that way.

"You're absolutely right. So now that we have clarified that what do you want?" I asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" she asked back.

"Because you go out of your way to talk to me and explain myself to me on a day were no child should be out due to the fog"

"This is true. What I want is for you to return with me to my world" she said as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"And what is your world and where is it?"

"It is a realm of nightmares for sinners and it lies in Silent Hill hidden from the innocent but do not worry no harm would come to you. You wouldn't be there for judgment but to live to your heart's content"

"Oh really? And why would I be happier there then here and I do not fear nightmares for I have never had a dream" I said with a small laugh.

"I am aware of your dreamless sleep it is just another of the many reasons I am so interested in you. To answer your other question you would enjoy my realm because it is never bright there"

At this she sold me. I hated the brightness of days here so a land with no overabundance of light was heaven to me.

"Well let's be off then"

She looked at me dumbfound at the ease of convincing me to accept her request.

"Easier than you thought?" I asked with a smile

"Yes but I am glad you would come to my realm with me" she said with a smile that I could tell was the first in a long time

"Well how could I say no to an adorable ruler of her own realm" I asked in playful humor

"True and it's nice to see you figured out that I am the master of the nightmarish Silent Hill"

And with that a liquid darkness flood around us as the little girl transported us to her living hell.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

As we stepped out of the dark pool we came in to a hospital room that looked old and decrepit. The walls were gray with ash colored faded paint, dust covered everything, and the air smelled of mold.

"Wow you haven't used this room in a while huh?"

"No few people have need for a hospital here" she replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because either you will die or you are one of the immortal creatures here" she informed me with a little bit of giddiness when she said 'die'.

"Fair enough" was all I could say. It was really ok with me.

"I have things to go attend to, you are free to explore but avoid any creature in the fog" she said as she dissolved in to thin air.

'Well time to go exploring' I thought as I walked out the double doors down the hall and outside. There was so much quite but what was really nice is that there was a fog dimming the usually unbearable sun light. It wasn't as thick as it was back in my home world but it was enough to allow my eyes a nice rest. As I wondered I noticed that everything was abandoned and it seemed to be a small old town. As I walked I ran in too some strange creatures but I didn't heed the advice of the little girl instead I strode closer to them. There were two different kinds; one was a nurse in a whore's uniform and bandages around their faces and the others were gray, armless humanoids with a hole in their chests. They seemed to be hostile to one another but quickly turn to me when they sensed my presence. I figured they would attack and I could see how formidable they were as well as entertain my crazy side but no. Instead they shuttered at my advances to their position and fled when I got close.

"Well that's no fun" I said disappointed.

I had more faith in the little girl's nightmare but apparently they wouldn't attack me, probably because their master wanted me to stay alive. 'Well whatever time to go find more monsters' and with that I was off.

After an hour or so I got bored and decide to wait for the little girl to come find me. As I waited a siren blared and the world shifted to a more depraved form from the vacant fog one. This one was dark like night and looked like an old rusted warehouse. Almost everything was made of rusted metal.

"Aww some much better for my eyes" I said and it was true I saw best at night or in total darkness.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal grating on concert. It grew louder and the sound of heavy footsteps soon could also be heard as whatever it was drug something to me. As the sound got closer a tall figure rounded a corner. As it spotted me it stopped dead in its tracks. As I gazed at the figure I took in its form. It stood taller than me at 7'5, it had dark gray skin covered in scars, a long skirt made out of stitched up human skin was around its waist, it had wraps soaked in blood around its sizable bust; yes this thing was female; a giant blade was drug behind it, and a huge cumbersome metal pyramid like helmet on its head. It, no she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She started to walk towards me and I too walk towards her but she stopped seeming to be startled that was I not only not afraid of her but also that I would come to her. Just then a man ran around a corner and froze at the sight of this beautiful creature.

"Stay away from the boy you beast" he shouted at her and then shot her with a revolver.

This angered me to no end. She didn't seem to feel it but that didn't mean she didn't know the man was there. In my anger I sprinted to the man past the new found lady to strike the man in the face. Sure she had many scars in fact her scars made her super sexy but to see someone inflict harm against her filled me with the wraith of my darker half. As I looked down at the man a brutal thought came to me. So I picked up the confused looking man by his hair and drug him to the gorgeous figure. As I dropped him I looked to her.

"Take your vengeance on this 'thing'" I said with an inhuman amount of venom "for marring your beautiful skin"

If she was confused with my action earlier then she was baffled by this. I doubt anyone has every drag another before her let alone gave her a compliment. The man groaned and this broke her trance as she lifted her blade and slammed it in to him spraying me with blood. Just then I heard shouting and six more people showed up, five men and one girl in her teens.

"Look it's the demon" "Oh my lord it killed him" "It has another victim" "We must save him" came there shouts. But I cared not only one word sounded in my mind, 'demon' they had called this marvelous creature a demon. Now I was really pissed.

"What did you say?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry we will save you from the demon" that was the last straw, I screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A DEMON" and with that I took off towards them.

I body checked the first to the ground and stomped his face in several times. The next was the guy on his left, I choke slammed him with so much force his skull caved. Then was the guy to the first ones right, he got a drop kick to the chest breaking a couple rids. I got the fourth man with a spinning choke hold that broke his neck. The fifth and final man was killed when I beat his head in to the ground with my fists. I walked back to the third guy who was wheezing from the broken ribs. As I walked to him the last two finally realized what happened. In truth I probably only got away with killing four men without a scratch was because they were all in shock of what happened. As I stood in front of the man I turned to the girl.

"Pay attention" I said to the girl "This is what will happen from now to those who would insult that beautiful lady over there" I pointed to the woman with the pyramid on her head.

I then proceed to tear open the man's skin and rip two ribs from his chest and stab him several times then to finish it I drove them in his eye sockets causing his screaming to cease. The girl just stared at me in fear then ran off scream something about Alessa's new demon no doubt to where she came from to tell the other inhabitants of my deeds. I then turned to the lovely lady as she stared at me transfixed by my actions but a hunger came over me. I turned to the corpses and started to drool; now I had three hungers. One for food, one for blood, and one for human flesh. It was just another thing that came with me being the gray line. I didn't mindlessly kill but I was capable of many inhuman acts if given a good reason and this was one. I then heard her take a step to me and it broke me out of my trance.

As I turned to her I said "Sorry it's just that all that meat is making me hungry"

She stopped. 'Damn it did I creep her out?' I asked myself but then she strode over to me. As she stood in front of me she lowered her head to look at me and brought her left hand, the one not holding her blade, up to cup my cheek as if to see if I was real. The she reached down and ripped an arm from one of the corpses and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I said before I plunged my mouth on the flesh and began to violently eat it as she just watched.

"Well this is a sight to behold" said the little girl said as she walked up to us.

"Are you Alessa?" I asked remembering the girl's words.

"Yes I am and you are far more interesting than I thought" she said in reverence

"To think not only did you survive meeting the strongest monster of Silent Hill but that you scare lower class monsters."

"Really I though you told them not to hurt me" I said truly confused

"I told you to stay away from the creatures because most of them are mindless and I went to tell all the powerful ones to help and protect you, in fact the one you see before you is the last I was going to inform but I guess I don't need to" she finish her explanation with a smile.

"Thanks Alessa that's really nice of you and I'm glad the mindless one are afraid of me it will be fun to mess with them" I said returning her smile.

"You truly are one of a kind I'm glad you came with me"

"No problem what are friends for" at this she gasped like I had struck her.

"Yyoouu wwwannt tto bbbe mmyy ffrriend?" she asked in a stutter.

"No" her face fell "We 'are' friends" I emphasized the 'are'.

She about cried as she jumped in my arms screaming thank you thank you thank you. 'How could this girl be a demon the town's folk must have just royally fucked up' I thought to myself. A loud clang rang out as the tall beauty dropped her blade in shock. Not only was I nice to her but here was her master who was seen as evil incarnate clutching on to me and crying because of our new friendship.

"Well I think we shocked the tall beauty over there" I said with a laugh.

"You think she is beautiful?" Alessa asked in shock.

"Yep. Why, is that weird?"

"For you, no" She said as a smile came to her face.

"Kool so what now?"

"How bout I give her to you?" she asked as her smile grew.

"Seriously?" I asked in a giddy tone

She just smiled wider "Of course think of it as a present for being my new and only friend"

"You so rock Alessa"

She turned to the lady "You, Executioner. You will from this day forth belong to my friend. You will sever him for the rest of your immortal life and do whatever he commands are we clear"

The beauty shook her helmet to the positive and the bowed before me as a sign of submission.

"What is her name?" I asked.

"She does not have one only a title"

"Then can I name her?"

"She is yours completely to do as you wish with her" Alsessa said in response.

"Then I shall call you Hime, it's Japanese for princess. Do you like that" I asked the newly named Hime.

She shook yes and a red glow came from the inside of her helmet. It kinda reminded me of a blush.

"Well I must be off, I will see you when the world shifts back to fog" Alessa said as she once again dissolved in to thin air

"Well ok then do you have a place to stay?" I asked Hime and she nodded.

"Kool can we go there and can you bring a corpse I'm starving" she nodded again, picked up a corpse and led the way to her dwelling.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

We arrived at metal grate stairs and descended as I followed my newly acquired Hime. As we neared the bottom I could see how dark it was down here. Even for me it was hard to see completely, the darkness seemed to actually thicken as if to hide the contents of this place. At the bottom of the stairs was a long metal hallway and as we walked it branched to the left and right with more hallways but we continued forward. Then we ran in to a heavy steel door that must have been the only one that wasn't rusted in this whole place.

"Is this it?" I asked Hime she nodded as she pushed open the door and beckoned me inside.

I stepped inside and began to take in the room. It was completely rust free and had gray concrete walls. It had a huge bed with red silk sheets, a door to the right led to a Victorian bathroom. There was even a dresser and dining table made of metal, no doubt to eat victims on. On the table was a book and a note but as I walked in I heard angry clicking as huge bugs crawled out of the corners of the room to seemingly attack me but as they got close they got scared and scurried in the other direction. Hime stepped in and the bugs grew more emboldened by her presence and move to attack again only for Hime to make a sound at them and they quieted down.

"They are super cute Hime" I earned another glow from her as she set the corpse on the table.

I picked up the note and it read: _I cleaned up the place for you and added things you may need. The dresser is fully stocked and the clothes will clean themselves in clean water. The book is a list of all the creatures and their abilities in Silent Hill. I hope you enjoy the bath room it was hard to make._

_Your BFF_

_Alessa_

"Aww so nice" I said with a huge smile "Alessa is so awesome"

The creepers as the bugs were called, the book came in handy, started to stir again. It seemed to be more curious this time though as the swirled around me. They seemed to be examining me, the one who so freely spoke Alessa's name and could stand in the presence of the feared Executioner and not lose my life. Hime noticed this and began making the most adorable inhuman sounds to them and they chirped back like a conversation. After a minute or two they finished and the creepers began to crawl all over me while they hummed lightly. It seemed they had accepted me as their new master. Hime walked over to a corner and set down her great knife, also learned from the book, and beckoned me to sit at the table. As I did she began to rip limbs off the corpse and pile them in front of, no doubt to make it easier for me to eat.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

She replied by sitting at the table with her head bowed and her hands out. It was nice she thought so highly of me as to want to humbler herself but she was far too pretty for that.

"You don't have to be so humble Hime. If you want to do something just do it. I may be your new master but I am also your new friend. I will only command you if the need for it is great other than that everything is just a suggestion, ok" as I spoke she showed signs of being taken aback by my will to be so nice to her. She probably saw herself as my slave that I would do with as I pleased.

As we finished eating I wanted to try out the new bathroom, Alessa did put time and effort into making it so I shouldn't let it go to waste right. As I stepped in I saw a huge shower with a pedestal for sitting in the middle between four different shower heads and an even bigger crescent shaped bath/hot tub. It apparently paid a lot to be the best friend of the ruler of a realm. On the opposite side of the shower was a double sink with a beautiful Victorian design and in between the two mirrors was a cabinet built in to the wall with all the bath room essentials, but what really took the cake was the toilet; it was made out of obsidian and styled to look like the throne of a dark lord or death itself but there were cushions on the arm and back rests and one with a big round hole in the middle for a seat. One thing was for certain I was going to start pissing like a girl from now on. Having been distracted long enough I hoped in the shower a basked in the glorious flow of warm water. I spent way to long enjoying the shower so when I got out two hours had gone by and more would have gone by had I not heard the shift from otherworld to fog world. Though nothing changed in the bath room I could hear it changing beyond my new home. After I got dressed and exited the bathroom I was not surprised to find Alessa there but Hime didn't appear to have moved an inch since I left the table.

"Your punctual I see Alessa and Hime you didn't have to wait for me, you could have moved or done something"

"You remember appointments well" Alessa said as she went to the bed to sit down " And let me tell you a little secret she is still adjusting to having a kind and caring master instead of me who just turned her loose and let her be unless I wanted something" she said sounding a tad bit guilty.

"Well that's in the past so don't feel bad plus I think you deserve to have some fun after dealing with those freaks" Alessa raised an eyebrow questioningly at me "You know the ones I killed earlier, I know you see all that goes on in this realm.

"Oh, the church vermin, Yes I do see everything and I like what you did to them and before you asked I called them 'church' vermin because that's where the hide from my wrath"

"Makes sense"

"A question, why side with me instead of the vermin? They are more human than us after all" Alessa asked.

"Because you are nice and a good friend to me so I figure they did something to earn your wrath"

"You are wise beyond your years besty"

I smiled brightly "Thanks" but then a more sinister smile overtook my face "So that means I can kill them right?"

"Of course you can buddy" she squeaked happily "Plus you are doing me a favor but on another note you can kill whatever you want here so long as it doesn't interfere with the plans for a sinner's torment"

"I would never willingly try to betray you or get in the way of you plans" I said as a move to sit beside her on the bed.

"I know" she said matter-of- factly "I trust you" she sigh contently as she laid her head in my lap.

As I began to stroke her hair she started to hum a ghostly tune. The sound filled the room and I could only marvel it its beauty. The whole time we sat there on my new bed Hime stared at me intently, almost desperately. When Alessa's tune came to an end she rose to look me in the eye.

"I must go now. I didn't get much done last shift so I going to start the next one early"

"I think its adorable how you 'shift' between a cute little girl and the big bad tormentor" I said doing the 'big bad wolf' thing when I described her as the tormentor.

"Stop teasing me" she blushed "when I'm trying be serous"

"Right, right" I waved her off "Any way ima catch some z's while you're out wreaking havoc"

"Yeah you must be tired pal-o-mine"

"Besty, buddy, pal-o-mine your just ganna start calling me friend names aren't you"

"Yep well see you later girlfriend" and with that she was gone.

Even so I could help but speak out, "Girlfriend really? Is this vengeance for the big bad tormentor comment?" I couldn't see her but I felt her smile.

Well wherever she was at least even if she was killing people she was smiling. As I lay down I felt the world shift once more and as I prepared to sleep Hime walked over to the bed and stood over me.

Cracking an eye open I asked, "Something you need?"

She responded by rocking on her feet uneasily as she yearned to voice her request but it was beyond her physical means.

So I asked for her, "Do you wish to share my bed?"

A nod but there was more and from what I had seen earlier I knew what it was.

"Do you want me to hold you like I held Alessa?"

She shook no, maybe I didn't know all that much, but then she pointed at me.

"You want to hold me?" I asked a little bit mystified.

She nodded and I made room for her to climb in to bed. She chose to lie on her side and I snuggled my back into her muscular stomach. As I finished my moving her two powerful arms wrapped around me and I fell in to my usual dreamless sleep despite the intense red glow Hime was giving off.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

I awoke from the most pleasant sleep I had gotten in a long time. Stretching, I looked around through weary eyes to see Hime still to my side making a sound similar to purring and a pulsing glow coming off her in time to her breathing. After I wiggled my way out of the bed I made my way to the 'front' door and with a fair amount of force I hefted it open and I was reminded just how strong Hime was. On the other side of the door was the same darkness we had walked through to get here so either we were still in other world or the darkness was perpetually there. I turned around when I heard a stirring from the bed. As I finished my turn I was greeted to the sight of Hime striding over to me.

"Morning Hime" I greeted with a smile.

She simply bowed in response and proceeded to walk to my side.

"So do you know if we are in other world or fog world?" to this she simply shut the door and pointed to the top half of it.

There on the door in what looked like blood were the letters 'OW'.

"So does this mean other world?"

She nodded.

"Then will there be an 'FW' for fog world?"

Again she nodded.

"Well since Alessa is probably out having fun we might as well right"

Hime's reaction was instant; she straightened up and with mighty strides went over to the great knife, grabbed a hold of it and was standing back at my side in the blink of an eye.

"Well your excited"

Hime just glowed a light shade of red a tilted her head away from me. 'So cute' was all that I could think of the action.

"Well let's be off then" but before I could take a step the creepers flooded in front of me.

"You want to come too?" they began to chirp happily.

"Well come on then and lets be on our way" they responded by swirling around and crawling all over me.

With no more interruptions we were on our way. We walked down the hall up the stairs and out in to other world for a bit of fun and entertainment.

As we wandered around we rarely came upon a monster as they stayed far away from Hime for fear of death. Growing bored and impatient from the lack of excitement I brought up my right hand and a creeper crawled in to my palm and looked at me patiently awaiting my command.

"Hey guys can you go find and bring to me some hounds, I remember reading they have an excellent sense of smell" and with that they were off in all directions to carry out their task.

Soon there were the sounds of barks and whimpers as the creeper herded the hounds to us. When they got close they stopped and formed a line to keep the hounds from running. At this the hounds turned to flee but came face to face with Hime. If they were scared before now they were terrified until they set eyes on me, then they suddenly started wagging their tails, all previous sense of danger forgotten.

Gesturing towards them "Well you seem to like me" they barked happily in response. "Good will you be loyal to me?" I asked. At this they laid down to show submission. "Perfect, then no harm will come to you from the creepers or the Executioner as long as you stay loyal the others however are far game. Understood?" the hounds barked their acceptance. "Seeing as there are three of you, you will be named starting from the right to left; Cerberus, Garm, and Fenrir" again they barked their acceptance. "Good now sniff off some victims please"

With determination not even hell could bend they set out to find prey to please me. As we walked my pups barked to signal they found a victim's trail and we were off in a sprint. As we spotted the prey I motioned for my pups to stay back as it would bite if they were to die. I approached the person slowly.

"Are you a member or the church?" I asked.

The man jumped not noticing me approach.

"No I am not" he replied.

"Have you seen any?"

"Yes ahead two streets and to the left"

"Thank you, now be on your way" I stated as I walked away.

"No probl-

He didn't get to finish because as he walked away a man like monster with metal plates covering his head cut him in half with its giant meat clever.

"Hey Butcher" I waved at the monster and it waved back then tilted its head in the direction of the 'church vermin'. "Busy?" I asked and received a nod. "K see you later" and it was off.

Turning around I waved my hand for my group to follow me. Not long after we ran in to the prey we were looking for. There were three men and two women and they seemed to be arguing about something.

"I am telling you there is no new demon" one said.

"But the girl said she saw it" another spoke up.

"Yeah she said it walked with Pyramid Head" one of the girls chimed in.

'Pyramid Head? Really that is so unoriginal' I mentally mocked.

"But that's just it, no one walks with that thing"

"It kills everything it sets its gaze upon" one agreed.

"Alessa doesn't even hang around it" one said sarcastically.

"Shush, don't speak the demon's name" on said cautiously.

"I doubt that thing will appear just from saying its wretched name"

"No, but you will incur my wraith for speaking ill of her" I had had enough of their slander.

They turned around startled and one yelled "See I told you there was another one".

"Dear lord, look it brings with it hounds and creepers as well" one woman said in horror.

"Yes I do and you will feed their hunger" I hissed.

"NO! Please spare us" the other woman pleaded.

"I have no mercy for those who insult _MY_ Alessa and Hime" I spoke with venom laced words.

Hearing this they tried to dash but I had directed the creepers to flank them as we spoke. Having no escape they fell to their knees and began to cry and beg. It didn't last long as I fed one woman to the creepers, one man to my pups, one man to Hime, ate one man, and had Hime decapitate the last one so we could bring the corpse with us. We started to make our way back home. 'Yeah I was home' I sighed contently.

**Please review all constructive criticism will be taken in to ****account**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait but college is starting back and paper work is a bitch.**

**To Zombiekilla123: This whole chapter is dedicated to you. You reviewed and encouraged me to write this so hope you like it.**

**Any way**

**WARNING: This story contains; Graphic Violence, Foul Language, Canableism, and Possible Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or the content of Silent Hill. I only own my own original ideas in this story**

_CHAPTER 2_

(General P.O.V.)

"Fuck" groaned a lump under a red silk blanket. The lump began to squirm until it bolted straight up in a sitting position to reveal none other than zer0. "No matter where I am, I am sooooo not a morning person" he complained.

As he got up he noticed the lack of a certain tall, sexy, killing machine. He looked around the room and noticed her Great Knife was missing as well. Before he could voice his question a note floated down and smacked him in the face.

_Dear BFF_

_I needed Hime for torment of a few new damned. I figured you're not a morning person so I just took her. She will be back as soon as possible. Hope this is ok with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alessa_

"Well that explains a lot" he said after reading the note. "I just wish these notes were two way" he then looked down when the sound of scribbling filled his ears.

_They are._

Was now replacing the previous message. "And you're just telling me this now because?" he questioned the paper.

_…Well…um..I…you see…_

"You forgot didn't you"

_…yes_

Zer0 could almost feel the pout. He laughed at the sight of her flustered over such a small thing.

"Well you take care of whatever it is you do to new 'guests'" he said as the note poofed into black smoke and wafted away. "That's actually kinda cool" he mused to himself before his stomach growled comically. "Wonder if we have any more of that church vermin around here?" he rubbed his chin in thought "Then again I kinda want to experiment on the limits of this world" with that a sickeningly sinister grim spread across his face.

"Cerberus! Garm! Fenrir!" he called and like the loyal hounds they were they appeared before their master in a flash. "Feel liked going on a mid-morning hunt?" he asked. They barked happily and waged their bone like tails in response. "Then off we go" and with that he strode up to the door, into the hall way, and into the realm beyond. His hounds following faithfully behind as creepers spilled in to the lair to kill any intruders.

Only one thing could be said, 'Woe to those who crossed his path.'

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

(zer0's P.O.V.)

As I walked through Fog World a terrible screeching siren blared to life. Dropping to the ground and covering my ears, I yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT HORRID NOISE!"

Then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. Getting to my feet, I vowed to find and destroy that terrible siren. I did not even make it three feet before a different kind of piercing wail made itself known.

"If this a constant thing I think I'm going to stick with Fog world" I said turning around only to see a group of… well I didn't know, I mean it's not like I could have finished that huge fucking book yet. Anyways I digress, standing before me hand to be the most homely looking grey skinned hobbits ever, and I mean that.

"Are those things normal" I asked my hounds only to get a synchronized, dog equivalent, of a shoulder shrug. It would have been funny if not for the wailing getting on my last nerve. "Would you shut the fuck up already!" I called out to them.

And for all of four seconds it was silent till they turned to me and started to shuffle towards me, wailing even louder.

"That's it" I said picking up a pipe "I said" smack "Shut" slam "The" whack "FUCK" thunk "UP!" wham. I stood there panting with a bent pipe in hand over a pile of moaning and bleeding… whatever the fuck they were. "Fuck it, you three eat them" I said pointing to the three slightly wide eyed hounds.

Turning around I saw a group of nurses staring. "What you want some too?" they comically shook their heads rapidly "Then quite FUCKING STARING!" I shouted and they took off in the opposite direction.

'Damn I need to let off some steam' I thought to myself 'Hmm I think it is time to pay the church a visit' I concluded. "Hey do you guys know where those church pricks stay?" I asked my dogs. They turned to each other than stated walking off with me following behind them.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

A short walk later we came upon the stereotypical church and looking up at the crucifix I spotted a siren, right as the thrice damned thing when off and we were in Fog world once again. Pulling myself off the ground I had one thought 'Oh these bastards where so ganna get it'.

As I got closer to the church my hounds tails started to droop. Thirty feet from the double doors their heads lowered and they started to whimper. At fifteen feet they stopped following after me.

"What's wrong? Why are you guys acting like pansies?" I just got more whimpering. "Fine whatever I'll just do it by myself"

When I got five feet from the doors, they opened and a lady in her late forties in a blue dress stepped out followed by some of her congregation. She had a self-righteous, holier-than-thou smirk on her lips. 'Oh how Ima love to wipe that off her face'. Her followers looked frightened and frazzled.

"Are you the leader of this church?" I asked politely.

"Of this church yes, of the Order no" she replied.

"What is this 'Order'?" I questioned curiously.

"We are the hands of god, we are the devoted followers, we are the keeper of order, and we will see the day when our god rises again" she said with an abundance of religious zeal. "Now that I have answered you questions, who are you?"

Before I could even open my mouth someone screamed, "That's it, that's the demon!"

"So you are the vile creature that has the image of a person" the priestess pointed an accusing finger at me. "You shall NOT lead any of us astray! Our faith will protect us!" she proclaimed. "Quickly! Inside before it can taint us"

Following her orders they all rushed in to the church like cockroaches in to a crack in the wall. I just stared at the doors as they shut. 'Do they honestly think those doors would stop me or that their _faith_ will keep me out' I silently mused. I just walked up to the doors and, with little effort, I pulled them open. They congregation gaped at me, stunned half way to a stroke. They obviously were not expecting me to open the doors. 'Too bad I am not governed but whatever rules grant them safety through their bullshit beliefs'.

"Now listen here you blue clad bitch" I pointed to said bitch "I'm not here to lead you 'astray', I'm here to take out my frustrations. You are going to shut up, sit the fuck down, and watch as I beat the shit out of those assholes" I pointed to a group of men cowering in a corner.

Queue some dipshit in a miner's suit to charge me. I punched him in the throat, kicked him in the knee, swept him off his feet, and slammed his face into the back of one of the pews.

"Anyone else want to get stupid?" no one moved. "Good, now you three come with me" the group of men nervously followed after me.

Once outside, I led them to where my hounds were. They didn't even get a chance to scream before the hounds were upon them, holding them down with a maw around their necks.

I looked at them with a sinister grin, "Let's have some fun shall we"

I walk over to the iron fence and ripped of one of the metal rods. I went over to the tallest of the group and smacked him in the ribs several times before shoving it through his left knee cap. 'Ah, the sweet music they make when they scream'. I then grab the top were it went it and the bottom were it came out, with as much strength as I could I started to pull towards his foot. Nothing but howls of pain.

"Hmmm need more leverage. Hey Garm grip his thigh for me please"

The man sighed when Garm let his throat go only to scream as Garm's teeth sank in to his upper thigh muscles. I tried pulling again and with a squelch, ripped of his leg at the knee. With a satisfied sigh I gave the leg to Garm who started to gnaw on it hungrily. To finish the guy off I beat his head in with the rod. Turning to the second man I took his arms above his head and over lapped his hands. Then I drove the piece of metal through them and in to the ground. I looked around until I found a sharpened piece of a tin can. I took it a cut a slit under his sternum to just above his belly button and reached in.

"Where is it?" I asked felling around. "Oh here it is"

I pulled my hands out gripping his small intestines. As I started to pull more out slowly I feed the end to an awaiting Fenrir. I continued till the man died due to shock. Moving onto the last man he was quivering in terror. Having worked out most of my bad mood I let him go with a torn out jugular, at the hands of my teeth. When he was gone because of blood loss I took his head bent it back and twisted till it severed from his body.

I walked back to the church with my right hand behind my back and whistling a happy tune. As I approached the still open doors, I saw the congregation huddled together at the far end of the church.

"You vile demon what have you done with them" the bitch in blue demanded.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about them" I smiled at them.

"You spawn of that vile creature" one lady yelled.

"You heathen partner of that whore" another called.

"I hope that she guts you!" a man yelled.

If they were referring to Alessa or Hime I didn't know and it didn't much matter.

"You-"

"SILENCE!" I roared. "You have NO RIGHT to speak of Alessa that way! You know NOTHING! And if I ever hear that you have said things about MY darling Alessa or MY sexy Hime" some of the church would swear a red glow lit up a far of part of the town "I will come back hear and do unspeakable acts upon you and NO amount of faith will be able to stop me!" I spat the word faith like it was poison.

They all shook in terror at the threat of a 'demon'. Even the bitch in blue grow deathly pale.

"Oh and I thought you might like to have this back" I drew my arm from behind my back and tossed the severed head at them before turning around and walking out, shutting the doors behind me. Not but five seconds after I could hear the frantic screaming from inside the church.

Walking up to where I left the three corpses I laid witness to Cerberus, Garm, and Fenrir ripping into the one missing a leg.

"When you guys are done meet me back at home ok?" I got three barks of confirmation before I grabbed an arm each of the two remaining corpses and started dragging them back with me.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

As I walked through the town I thought about asking Alessa if there was any way to get groceries. Don't get me wrong I can survive on eating people but I _hate_ the same shit day in and day out. I need a little anarchy to stay content. A shuffling caught my attention. As I looked to my right I was met with the sight of a horde of demon nurses. Not really giving a damn I continued to walk only to hear more shuffling. Turning around I saw the nurses stock still. Shrugging, I again started walking only to hear more shuffling. I wiped around and the nurses were like statues but I could tell they had moved and gotten close. I turned to start forward only to wipe back around to see the nurses ambling towards me. They froze up under my gaze.

"Ok, what's with the 'red light, green light' shit?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Knowing they had been caught, the nurses through inhibition to the wind and speedily skittered over to me. Once they reached me it was like a whirlwind of hands and gropes. I felt like I was going to get raped and I might have if Vatiel hadn't shown up and scared them off.

"He thanks V-man, that shit was scary" I said panting from the adrenalin and the sheer terror of getting gang raped by admittedly fine ass, undead doctors' assistants.

Valtiel didn't say anything or even make a sound, he only made an 'after, you motion'. As I once again started my trek back home, Valtiel followed after like a silent guardian. In all honestly it eased my mind as I _really_ didn't want to find out what else had the 'hots' for me. For the rest of the walk Vatiel stayed right behind me but I could he shuffling coming from beyond the fog. 'Oh Hime is not goin' to like this one fucking bit'.

**_Even Demons Need Friends.._**

When I walked in to mine and Hime's room Alessa and Hime were waiting for me.

"He guys how did the…. Whatever you call it go?" I asked hefting one dead body onto the table and placed the other in a corner. Creepers flooded out of god-knows-where and set upon it like termites on a fresh sapling.

"We got everything done, but why is Valtiel following you?" Alessa questioned.

Valtile just walked up to her and had a stare down.

"Very well you may leave" Alessa stated with a wave of her hand and Vatiel left without so much as a twitch.

"What was that about?" I asked confused.

"I just had a mental report of your run in with the nurses" she responded.

"Yeah I thought my chastity was going to be stolen, repeatedly" I shivered.

"Yes it seems they have become fanatically obsessed with you for some strange reason" she said.

"Hey now, you know I'm a sexy man-thing" I retorted, striking a pose.

She busted out laughing but stopped when we heard a grinding noise. We both looked to Hime to see her griping the Great Knife with nightmarish pressure and dragging it in lines in front of her, a deep rusty red glow coming from her helmet. Oh yeah she was pissed. A new noise began to invade our ears, it sounded like metal on metal and things being moved around.

"Looks like they have moved in to the rooms to the left of this one" Alessa said with an amused smirk.

I paled to almost transparency. Hime, Hime tensed up violently, the glow turning a void like black as she stomped out the door and to the left. Not even seconds later I heard shouts, screams, shrieks, flesh being cleaved, stuff being broken, and a roar that vibrated my bones. The silence that followed was beyond unnatural. Hime walked back in covered in so much blood it was like a liquid overcoat. She snatched me up with one arm around my waist, pushed me as close to her chest as possible and nodded to herself, obviously satisfied.

"You're not ganna let me go anytime soon are you?" I questioned her.

She shook her head in the negative and I just sighed. She placed the side of her helmet to my cheek and purred while she emitted a pink glow so strong it tinted everything in the room.

"Well we might as well eat" I replied. She sat in a chair with me in her lap, still pressed firmly into her chest. "Oh that reminds me could you see if I could get food other than corpses?"

"I will see what I can do" Alessa stated.

After eating we all laid in the bed. Me still in Hime's embrace and Alessa snuggled into my chest.

"This is nice" she sighed contently.

"Yeah" I simply replied.

We cuddle-puddled under the blankets until peaceful sleep took us.

'Fuck my world, this place is the best' was my last thought before I drifted into my dreamless slumber.

Peace settled over Silent Hill for the first time in what seemed to be an eternity. All the pain and suffering ceased. The screams and cries of the damned quieted. For one night all was well in this hell on earth.

**So there you have it. Wish it was longer but this is what my muse said so it's what I'm going with.**

**Special thanks to: My beta reader a.k.a. my girlfriend, thanks babe!**

**Review please.**


End file.
